


AC on the Fritz

by viiiiiiiiii



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jötunn Loki, Teasing, some nice cuddling at the end though, there is a very very very subtle mention of a dom/sub thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiiiiiiiii/pseuds/viiiiiiiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Part of a story--that I trashed--which followed a much larger plot, but this worked as a nice stand alone piece))</p><p>Your AC has been down, and at THE WORST possible time: Summer. While you're drudging though quite uncomfortably, Loki seems to be just fine and you're baffled. But on one unbearably hot night your curiosity and questions are answered...</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC on the Fritz

It was just around eleven at night. You chose to go to bed fairly early since you had a heavy To Do list waiting in the morning. Most of the tasks were work related and because of their demanding nature, tomorrow was going to be a doozy. Normally, you wouldn't be worried; except for the fact that the apartment was three billion degrees. With heat like this, you were kept from making any progress towards falling asleep. It was summer and you realized extremely quickly that the heat here could get brutal. The apartment had AC, but when it breaks, it’s not much help. You called maintenance around lunchtime today, but they explained that with the high influx of other attendant’s air conditioners being on the fritz, you wouldn't be helped until the day after tomorrow. Not being able to do much about the circumstances, you had to deal with the sweltering apartment the best you could. Keeping the windows open at night helped a little, but when you shared a bed with a man who was adamant about keeping you tucked away in his arms as he slept, you may as well have kept the windows closed.  
You couldn't understand how Loki was dealing with the temperature as well as he seemed. While you spent the day walking around barely dressed, guzzling water and looking like a sweaty mess, he wore his usual shirts or tunics with pants, and not ever showing a single sign of discomfort. He even asked if you would join him for a bath the other evening and thought he had lost his mind. 

“In this weather? No, thank you I will gladly pass.” you recall as your reply.

Here he was, limbs entwined with yours, and his face fitted into the crook of your neck with his breathing heavy and warm. Normally it wouldn't be unwelcomed, but tonight, you needed to avoid the cuddling and pillow talk and trade it in for some uninterrupted snoozing. You slowly begin to squirm away from him but he groaned and pulled you closer. You knew he was still awake so you tried to him loosen up.

“Loki please, it’s too hot for this.” You tried to be polite about it, but the whining didn’t aid in that much.

With a grumble he unwillingly released you. Newly free, you slid away to the other side of the bed where it is slightly cool. While doing your best to get comfortable you cringed at the stickiness that has accumulated on your back that your hair was adhering to. You brushed your hands under your neck and shoulders and sat up in bed to grab a hair band from your bedside table to secure it in lose bun, but took a moment to stretch. You felt a break in the heat when a breeze from the window hit your bare skin. For a moment you reveled in the cool air as it brushed over. You carried on with the tying of your hair when you felt Loki creep close to you. He placed his hands on your hips and softly nibbled and kissed your lower back with a small, excited moan. 

“Loki…” you chided gently, trying hard not to giggle. He huffed at you and lessened his caressing.

“You know, it seems to me that you welcome my advances when I am a more, presumptuous lover.”

“Do you always have to use such stuffy words? Can’t you just say bossy?” you mocked in fun. Loki slithered up your back and you stalled as he reached your ear,

“Tone, little girl…” he warned, but it’s harmless and almost seductive.

“I only joke, but please…forgive me.” you responded with a wry smile and a slight sarcastic twang, all while trying to keep a handle on your rising state of arousal as Loki nuzzled into your neck.

“In all honesty though, my apartment is a thousand degrees.” You brush at his face and lovingly flick him away. 

“How are you not dying in this heat?” You flopped back down on the bed and began to huff and ponder like always as to what makes him so ‘heat tolerant’. Then it dawned on you,

“It’s that thing you told me about isn't it?” you say with curiosity. 

You look over at Loki whose expression has changed dramatically. His previous calm charm was now replaced by what seemed like agitation. He wasn't looking at you anymore but instead he was just staring off and biting on his lip. 

“Can I see it?” you ask sheepishly.

“No.” Loki’s answer is stern and quick and it’s a little too quick. 

“Why?” 

“I am not discussing this with you. My word is the end of it. Do you understand?” he commanded.

This type of behavior from Loki was mirroring how he used to be. He was acting stiff and you learned a thing or two in the time Loki had been with you. When Loki either clammed up or shot you the ‘watch yourself’ eyes, you knew it was time to stop talking. You muttered a “yes”, and turned over.

“Always so mysterious and brooding, aren’t you.” you whispered 

Although your remarks no longer seemed to test him, the silence that followed your comment suggested otherwise. You thought you'd add in an apology just to make sure you were still in the clear.

“I’m sorry.” you whispered

Loki kept quiet but you felt the bed and blankets shift as he laid down. He didn't reach out for you though. You looked over your shoulder and saw that he too positioned himself with his back facing the center of the bed, away from you. You immediately filled with guilt and wanted to reach out and apologize left and right for prying. Loki never did this even when you esasperated him to dangerous lengths. Him being mute was turning out to be worse than him even punishing you. You reached out a hand and touched his back. He spoke not a word.

“Loki I-“

“Go to bed pet, you have things to do in the morning.” His tone was unfeeling and you flinched your hand back. 

This type of ostracizing was your cue to leave him as is. What’s worse, the term ‘pet’ didn’t have its usual endearing connotation. Sure, it was a term he gave to you that left a bad taste in others mouths with its demeaning and dominating idea, but it was a loving name to you. You may have been his possession now, but he truly cared for you and you would even go as far to say you were his world. But when the word was coldly voiced like so, it cut through and left a harsh ache in your stomach.  
The heat of the room was beginning to affect you once more. You had been so engrossed in your thoughts that at first you paid it no attention. You looked at the clock and noticed that it was just a few minutes after eleven and you had made no progress with sleeping. Instead, you had—most likely—angered Loki, and worried yourself. Regardless you needed to sleep, you spread yourself across the covers and closed your eyes. In time, sleep came.

***

You could tell that morning was not quite there yet when you were roused. Like normally, the fogginess you experience while waking up was keeping you from turning any assumptions into truths. You felt strange, as if you were tucked in. You knew that before you clocked out, you had positioned yourself above your covers, but here you were wrapped up and…comfortable. As you moved to rub your eyes, you realized Loki at some point moved close to you, for his arms had to be jostled so you could move your own. You peered down and with some newly gained energy, you jerked in quiet terror. Loki’s arm was blue. 

“This is exactly the reason why I choose to keep certain matters to myself.” Loki’s voice sounded as if he had been awake. 

You were startled, that was no lie. In honesty, waking up to a blue arm coiled around you isn't the most welcoming site. 

“Are you at least comfortable?” he asked with true concern and in your stare of slight shock you didn't have time to notice that the room no longer felt like a sauna. In fact, your entire bed felt new. The sheets weren't sticky, bit instead crisp and cool to the touch. Loki’s body felt the same way, like a fresh pillowcase. As the grogginess wore off, your mind was quicker with its processing. You ran your hands over his arm and shivered with curiosity. Aside from its temperature, his skin had thin raised areas, like veins, that traveled along the muscles

“You were tossing and turning for a good amount of time before I realized how hot you had become. Besides, you would of beleaguered me soon enough about this.” 

Loki let go of you and rolled away. As he withdrew you noticed that the room’s air was hot again. Loki’s cold aura had been keeping you comfortable all the while. You rolled over and squinted in the dark to look at him. Moonlight and a mixture of street lamps and late night restaurant lights came through the window and more of his body was revealed to you. He lay there calmly upon his stomach with his hair sprawled about wildly. He looked a bit melodramatic, but feral was a better term. His whole body was a wondrous shade of blue and markings in the form of lines and shapes traveled all across him. From the forehead down they created tribal like patterns, but with no fixed image in mind. You watched as he opened his eyes, but you were taken back slightly. Red and black stood against his sapphire skin and they were terrorizing in the most alluring way. 

“I expected you to be a little more vocal, but I suppose this is better than you cowering in terror.”

It was probably rude, but you continued to just stare at him, your eyes criss crossing along each of the black and grayish-white lines that spread about his body. He wasn't hideous or anything at all like he had described. It was quite interesting and…erotic. Fantasies were beginning to play about in your mind casing a sharp surge of arousal to go through you and the need to touch him became overwhelming. This was just so new and different, and it caused you to be excited by him. The alien-like eyes were just as bad as his green ones, by being so intense that it was almost uncomfortable to look at. They made you stir and your heart skipped beats. You crawled closer and cautiously extended your hand to touch him. As your fingertips met his skin, they found the closest pattern and traced it languidly. A meek “wow” was all you could think to say in your state of awe.  
Your face flared and your mouth hung slightly open as you drew around his skin. You placed your other hand to his chest and it brought forth an amused smile and a snicker form him, 

“Now, now, if we are going to be handsy it’s only fair that I get to partake as well.” Loki grabbed your wrists and pulled on you like a rope until your bodies met and locked together. 

You were so close to him that the cold caused you to shiver, but you released a moan as well. Another whimper came as you began to grind against him. The ridges across his chest brushed over your already sensitive breasts and as you took a second to look him over, you realized that his body was covered in these archaic lines everywhere, and you mean…everywhere. Loki was far from still, he gripped, pulled and squeezed your every curve and although his kisses were tender, his neediness was prevalent.  
You felt him reach his hand bellow your belly and across your slit. His eyes dilated at the feeling of how wet you were for him, and he had no shame in showing his excitement. Back and forth, he rubbed his fingers against you, moaning through gritted teeth, and you were just as vocal. At first the idea of something that cold being close to your more sensitive regions sounded a bit unnerving. Your own heat mixed with his chilling fingers and created a feeling unlike anything you've ever experienced. It was hard to describe, as if everything became more sensitive and hot. You reached your arms around his neck and cuddled close, as you focused on his touching and how good his skin felt.  
After some time you decided that his ministrations had gone on long enough. Loki spent a fair enough time torturing you and he knew it too. Every time you tried to push things along, Loki would find some cheeky remark to slow you down and kept with his teasing. 

“Loki, please. I just want to feel you...” with that comment you slid your hand down his chest and abs until you felt the tip of his cock. You gripped him and squeezed your hand up and down his length, taking note of how the raised markings spiraled along. 

“Don’t you want to feel me too?” your exaggerated pouty tone was enough to get him to moan. You knew Loki wanted to fuck you mercilessly. You could tell by his breathing and how his pupils swelled and contracted with every whimper you made, not to mention that his cock was getting more than enough attention.

“Then may I suggest you remove this?” Loki grabbed your hand and lifted it away.

“Sit up.”

You followed his command and sat up on your side, still a little wobbly from sleep as you held your weight up with shaky arms. Your hair had been unraveled from its bun—probably by Loki while you slept—and it hung softly across your shoulders and down your back. Loki stayed low on the bed and he crawled down towards your knees and thighs. Before you had time to move yourself, Loki had slipped his hands under your legs and flipped you to your back with your head to the top of the bed upon the pillows. Your legs were spread and you glanced down to see Loki staring back at you with hungry red eyes as a dark violet colored tongue slid out and licked across his bottom lip. You gripped your sheets in impatience and bit your lip in response. You were mentally screaming at him to do something, and finally, he did.  
With his thumbs he spread your lower lips apart and placed his head between your thighs. You mewled as his tongue made the first few flicks across your clit. Even his tongue was cool, and it gave the same oversensitive, burning feeling that his fingers brought on, but with the addition of it being slick and wet. With the way things felt, sex didn't even matter now, you would be fully content with him licking you until the early hours of morning. You continued to look as his head moved between your legs. Loki knew how much you loved to watch him as he pleasured you like this, and he always had to put on a show. You sobbed in joy as you watched his dark tongue slither slowly, out and back across your clit while his red eyes stared right into your own.  
If it wasn't enough already, Loki began to change his pace and movements to screw with you even more. He switched from keeping his tongue flat against you and lapping quickly, to a slow sucking, and then feather light circling with the tip of his tongue around the now pulsing bud. Each motion was accompanied, with a look of pure power. He knew when to slow and when to speed up and you had to simply lay back and take it. Not that you were complaining, you could do with this kind of treatment for hours if he so pleased. But you knew that Loki was already hard and waiting to bury himself inside of you. You told yourself that if you wanted to keep your climax for later, you would have to pry your eyes away from him. Staring at him was just too intense. You closed them and flopped your head back with a sigh. Loki chucked and slowed his tongue,

“Already tired of watching are we? And I was having so much fun.” 

He was much slower and lazy with his pace and tongue. He didn't completely stop, but instead kept you at bay with small, brief licks or the occasional grazing of his teeth. Then with out warning, he quit. You clenched your fists and cursed him mentally for doing this to you, but you knew what was coming next so you willed yourself to hold on just a little longer as a strained groan escaped your lips. Loki simply laughed and sat up. You stayed where you were, not even wasting time to get up when you knew Loki would likely throw you back down. Unless commanded to do otherwise, Loki was always on top.  
No longer being simulated, you focused on keeping your arousal going. You kept your eyes squeezed shut and thought about how fucking good his touch had made your sex feel. It tingled and you squirmed your hips to it. You heard the nightstand drawer thud as it was closed and you realized that Loki was preparing himself. He kept a small bottle containing some sort of oil for times like these. You peeked thought squinted eyes and saw just what you suspected. Loki was back between your knees with his cock in hand and it gleamed with lubricant. He must be incredibly excited for you saw that precum was dripping out and down his length, slipping over his markings. He moved so that he sat straight up in from of you. He saw the slight confusion on your face and returned the look with an all too familiar, seductive invitation and equally lustful smirk.

“Why don’t you come sit on my lap” he cooed.

You blushed hard, and for the first time in awhile this one spread out across more than just your face. You felt your skin prickle with heat from your chest to shoulders and all the way down your back. You were moving at a lethargic pace and Loki didn't approve of it, because before you even had a moment to pull your body up, he had firmly gripped your waist and hoisted your legs around his own and brought your chest up and against him. His hands and arms supported you in a loose embrace while you locked your legs behind his back. You wiggled your lower half as close as you could to him, and sat comfortably. Now you waited.  
A deep, purr was heard from Loki’s chest as he leaned forward to lick at your lips for a kiss. When Loki kissed, it was never harsh or intense. Instead he opted for a more teasing approach, and every lick and nip was tender and sensual. He wasn't one for kissing, but when he did, it was enough for you. He turned your head and planted kisses around your neck until he reached your nape where he stilled and exhaled. It sounded as if he was doing everything in his power to keep this slightly torturous foreplay going and you wondered how long that would last.  
Loki was very thorough with his fucking. When he desired you, you knew that he was going to plow you until you passed out. His sexual stamina far surpassed yours, but you weren't surprised. Taking away the almost zero amount of experience you had, he was inhuman—a god. Whether or not this altered state of his was going to change any of that, you knew better than to think this was going to be a simple night of lovemaking. But was it ever? You reached over his neck and ran your fingertips in random motions all around his back and your sighs were calm and sleepy and you relaxed against him. You couldn’t help it, but you shivered from the cold when your bodies were flush against each other. Now that the room no longer felt hot, you grew used to the chill and it was not relieving but a little more edgy. You felt Loki harden immediately in alarm. 

“If I am uncomfortable for you, you are to tell me. I would rather continue in my more desirable form then have you cringing in pain the entire night.” 

“No!” you answer quickly and your voice is heavy and sad.

“Please don’t do that...” you beg.

“You. Are shivering.” Loki paused a little between each word.

You whine and sit back into his arms so you can look at him.

“But...I like it.” 

Your words bring forth a smile from him and he grips you a little tighter. He leans you forward and plants another kiss with soft, cool lips upon your chest. Your compliance was all he needed. He began to lower you again, and you relaxed your back, now being held up by his strength alone. You hung there with your chest thrust out for him, as he kept up with his kissing. Suddenly an intense wave of freezing air swirled around your breasts and you keened in surprise. You titled your neck to see what was happening and you watched as Loki’s breath came out in a thick, icy fog across your nipples. He narrowed his eyes with a devilish smirk. Your peaks were puckered, hard, and oh so sensitive. You lulled your head back with a sharp moan as a tongue lapped against one and fingers rolled the other. Your arousal was sparked again and a fresh eagerness washed over you. Teeth and tongue were all you felt as you moaned and sobbed. Loki’s chilled breath kept your nipples to levels of sensitivity that were almost painful. Your whole body was twitching, over sensitive, and thrillingly cold.  
Then all at once you felt Loki shift you upwards and position you right above his member. His tip rubbed at your entrance and a giddy moan was all you could manage. You laid your hands on his shoulders for support and shifted some of your weight to your knees. You held yourself there as you waited for Loki, while he coated himself once more in oil. 

“Go slowly, I want you to feel every inch of me,” he growled.

That was all you needed. You had never wanted to have his cock nestled inside of you as badly as you did right now. Slowly, you bent your knees and began to slide down his cock. You both hissed as each of you felt that fresh, tightness that always came at the beginning. Much to your excitement, his cock was very much like how his tongue and fingers felt. This, however…was much better. As you continued to slip down, his markings teased at your inner walls and it was one more thing you added to the list of sensations this exotic form added to the table. You were hissing and moaning uncontrollably. You had just begun and already you felt the tingly build of a climax.  
Soon you had his cock fully sheathed inside, and you stalled for a moment to allow yourself to adapt. You let out a sigh and threw your head back as you sat there, his cock buried deep inside of you, aching against your warm, slick core. You hoped that you felt just as good to him. You found it peculiar that Loki was being unusually slow. Normally by now, he would have had you pinned to the bed with a relentless pace being set as he takes you. You looked at him and saw that he too had his head thrown back in pure bliss. You smiled and moaned at how he enjoyed the way you felt around him. However you weren't going to stay like this for much longer, you wanted him to move. 

“Loki…?” 

Loki opened his eyes and looked at you softly letting out another moan and then a smile. Even the slightest movement he made stimulated you, because when he leaned in to whisper you gasped in bliss. He seemed amused with your reaction and laughed slightly. When his lips brushed against your ear, you swear you almost lost your composure right then and there. 

“I want you to ride me, love.”

You whined at his demand. You almost hated how much Loki could turn you on with his voice. You had never taken the reigns like so and it made you nervous. Loki was always the one to be in command and now you were in slight control. You were not, however, about to let little nerves get in the way, not when you were this aroused and this willing. You huffed as you shifted more weight to your knees so you could begin.  
While bracing your arms on Loki’s shoulders you lifted yourself up, and just as slowly, slid back down. Both of you moaned, you a little more than Loki. You were still pretty tight considering sex was a little new to you, and you hoped Loki wouldn’t mind taking a slower pace for a bit. His member felt amazing in the form he taken and you could only image what your warmth felt like around him. You wanted to savor anything you could so drawing out any activity tonight was all you wanted. You worked him with your slow pace whining his name and panting. Loki had brought his hands to your waist and guided you slightly as you moved up and down with a slow, hypnotic speed.  
When you felt cool fingers travel down your torso you shivered in anticipation for you knew where Loki was headed. When he had reached what he wanted, he wasted no time and went straight to a firm, direct rubbing on your sensitive little button. Your abs tensed and your lower half convulsed to his movements, and in only a few minutes Loki had you dangerously close to releasing. You fell against him for leverage as your hips picked up pace and left behind their previous notion of wanting to take things slow. Loki’s free hand and arm were wrapped more firmly around your waist while the other still continued to work your clit. Loki was no longer being still; for he was meeting your thrusts with quite some force, for how he was sitting. 

“Loki…I’m gonna—!”

Before you could finish your warning Loki had in an instant, pulled you off of him and flung you onto your back, to your previous position at the base of the headboard. It was so sudden and taking into account how close you were to coming, the sudden loss of his cock was actually painful. You were short of crying when you began to whimper and beg Loki not to play this game of delay as he crawled over and kneeled above. He shushed you gently and uttered a command while he slowly stroked himself. 

“Spread them. Nice and wide.” 

Never have you sprawled yourself out for him as quickly as you did. For an added measure you even slipped in a weak please. Loki moaned as he bent your knees and admired what he had done to you. Your clit was swollen and your arousal was smeared across your inner thighs and still dripping from you. Loki moved in closer and brushed the head of his cock up and around your clit. He continued to swivel his tip as he stared at you with those malicious red eyes and a sickly grin, chuckling every time your body trembled at his touch. You could feel his ridges rubbing against your entrance and you were reminded of how empty he had left you. You exhaled painfully and looked at his cock, pouty and wanting. 

“Naughty, needy little girl.” He murmured 

Loki replaced his cock with fingers and continued to play with you slowly. He spread you even further apart and lifted your ass off of the bed to line up with him. While he still continued to rub, he squeezed himself back inside of you and this time the sensations of yourself twitching around him were heightened. Being eased back onto him simultaneously with your clit being teased and flicked very nearly unraveled you. His pace was modest but Loki made sure that every time he withdrew from you, he pushed back in as deep as he could go and swiveled his hips against you. He would stay awhile, making quick shallow thrusts that rattled your whole frame, but the intensity of it drove you wild. If Loki’s head wasn't thrown back, it was looking in between your legs as he watched himself ravage you while your arousal dripped out and down him. Every time he licked his lips or moaned at how you felt, it caused you to twinge violently, edging you closer to what you almost had minutes ago before he ripped it away.  
There was some kinky part of you that wanted to scream for Loki to fuck you harder. He was so rugged and animalistic in appearance and you wanted his movements to match. The reality was that you knew if you were to ask such a thing he would probably tear right through you, and there would be no slowing him down. You kept your wants to yourself, but soon realized that you might not have needed to ask in the first place, because Loki seemed to be picking up intensity all on his own. 

***

You were now being fucked up against your headboard mercilessly. Loki held your legs spread open so wide that there was no resisting him. All you could do was cry out as he continued to pound into you, grinding and swiveling balls deep when the fancy struck him. He groaned loudly through gritted teeth and his pupils were blown out across their red backdrop. Your eyes watered from the over sensitivity you were dealing with and you whimpered and cried quietly. Not from pain, but from the sheer intensity of the chill and burn his cock was creating. Your body simply couldn't keep up with Loki. While he’s brought you to climax multiple times, he hasn't shown any inclination of him ready to spill. Each time your body gave way it was still riding off the weaker end of the past climax. It felt as if you hadn’t stopped cumming since you first released and the orgasm would simply ebb from the continuous weak after pulse to full fledge, where all you could do was shake and yell out Loki’s name. By now though, you didn't know if you could take another hit like that. You felt the heat building and you let out a meek sob and begged through a chain of moans,

“Loki…please...no more...I cant.”

Loki pushed even quicker and smashed you against the board of your bed. His mouth lined right to your ear. His breathing was labored this time and his voice was coy with a hit of laughter. 

“I think you can manage, sweetheart. I haven’t even had the chance to fill this pretty little pussy of yours.” 

You whined obscenities as Loki’s fingers played across your clit.

“Now be a good girl. Give me one more.” He said in a slightly mocking, pouty tone.

You snapped.

Your climax surged to a new height and your arched your back into him, causing a hitch in his breathing from surprise and a fairly loud moan. Tears now dripped down your cheeks as you cried out over him. You yelled curse words and sobbed incoherent sentences of your lust for him. While fighting through the haze of your hoarse cries and foggy vision you could feel a stream of heat ooze and Loki’s prick throbbing inside of you quite strikingly. Then, the haziness returned and your mind couldn't make sense of your surroundings. You knew you weren’t falling asleep but you were so lightheaded from your excessive panting that you blacked out for a second or two, but came back to the view of a very sated Loki; head thrown back, mouth agape and completely still with his cock still nestled inside of you.

***

It was just around three in the morning. You laid upon Loki’s chest and breathed calmly as his fingers ran up and down the lines of your back. Your head was tucked into the bend of his neck and your limbs were tiredly draped and wrapped around his own. It was the usual position you favored for when your intimate moments were finished. After the final throws of your climax had disappeared you did the best clean up your body was able to accomplish and assumed your current state.  
The sheets and covers were beneath the both of you and Loki promised that you could enjoy his colder body until you fell asleep. You whined for him to stay like this, at least until your AC was fixed but he denied you. When you continued to plead, you were shushed gently and that was to be his final answer. You gave a weak huff and you could hear Loki’s chest rumble in a soft laugh. Knowing that you would most likely not see him like this for a long time—If ever—you decided to revel in him until you passed out.  
You spent the time, rolling around the sheets, playfully nipping, kissing and caressing each other, with you touching a little more than usual. You were elated so see Loki act so playful with you, the way he smiled coyly and how his words were soft and laced with that regal inflection. But try as you might you couldn't stop your yawing and eyes from drooping. Loki could take a hint and whispered that it was time for you lie still and rest. Ignoring your slurred implores that you were not tired, he rolled you around one last time and placed you comfortably next to him, wrapped up in his arms. You tried hard to stay awake as Loki snuggled you closer and nuzzled your neck in a way that he knew was the sure fire method to relax you even more. As much as you loved his soft attention you didn't want to fall asleep and leave any of this, but your body was not going to allow you to win tonight. You fell victim and sleep took over; separating you from a piece of Loki that you knew would not be seen, anytime soon.

___

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading UvU. This originally went with a longer, much more in depth--plot wise that is--fic that I have been working on but have not posted yet. ((someday...)) Anyhow I hoped you enjoyed a little Jotunn Loki action.
> 
> Comments and all that jazz are gladly welcome UvU.
> 
> xoxox


End file.
